Te quise olvidar
by laakatoo
Summary: Pensamientos de Kiba. songfic KibaSaku. SakuKibaHina Te quise olvidar - Mdo
1. Chapter 1

"Te quise olvidar"

Mdo

_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte__.  
Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte._

No se que nos pasó, estabamos tan bien. Y yo como siempre lo arruine todo.

_Era tan hermosa__, perfecta, buena amante.  
Que no dudé ún minuto con ella enredarme_

Llevabamos peleados ya dos meses, y yo no he podido olvidarte.

_Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío__,  
Respirando el mismo aire_

_que no llenaba este vacío sin final_

Hinata se me había declarado hace poco, así que no lo dude ni un sugundo. Me acoste con ella, para intentar olvidarte. Pero nadie ha podido satisfacerme como tu lo hacías.

_Te quise olvidar__, tus besos borrar.  
Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad,  
Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía.  
Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que  
Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar_

Sakura, tú eras y serás mi todo. Y yo el muy estupido, no podía comprender eso.

_Aún no se porque te fuiste de mi lado__.  
Aún lloro tu partida como un niño abandonado (ay, ay, ay, ay, ay,ay)_

Nunca entendí porque rompiste conmigo, lo único que se es que fue por culpa mia. Por eso ahora estoy en tu puerta, para contarte todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos dos meses.

_Han sido noches frias buscándote en mi cuarto__,  
Y no encuentro mas que un alma hecha a pedazos (no soy nada sinti)_

Espero que algún día me perdone Hinata, la use y eso esta mal. Pero ansío estar contigo. Se que tu aún me amas. Lo veo en tus ojos.

_Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez__.  
Quiero abrigarme en tu piel.  
Y contigo amanecer de nuevo_

Me escuchaste atentamente, no pude evitar llorar. Sentí como tus brazos me rodeaban, yo también te abrase, nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, y luego nos besamos.

_Te quise olvidar__, tus besos borrar.  
Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad,  
Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía.  
Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que  
Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar_

Sakura, gomen-. Dije al terminar el beso-. Hice cosas malas, no se como volver a mirarte a los ojos.

Tu me miraste sorprendida, era la primera vez que me veías así, tan destrozado. Siempre me había caracterizado por ser muy orgullosa.

Te amo Kiba-. Me besaste, yo estaba bastante sorprendido, te correspondí.

Yo también te amo Sakura-. Te respondí.

Luego nos besamos como si no hubiese mañana.

_Mientras me entregaba, en ti yo pensaba__.  
Y es que yo te llevo grabada en mi ser._

_Te llevo, te llevo en mi ser ohh_

Luego volvimos oficialmente, Hinata comenzó a salir con Naruto, nos sorprendió a todos. Ahora somos amigos de nuevo.

_Te quise olvidar__, tus besos borrar.  
Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad,  
Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía.  
Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que  
Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar_

Eres la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo, y soy feliz de que seas mía. Te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO!. Me da igual que crean que soy cursi y todas esas cosas, siempre y cuando estemos bien. Siempre y cuando estés feliz…conmigo.

_Pero yo te quise, p__ero yo te quise,  
Yo te quise, yo te quise,  
Yo te quise, yo te quise olvidar.  
Pero yo te quise,  
Yo te quise, yo te quise,  
Yo te quise olvidar y tus besos borrar.  
Te quise olvidar_

Muchas veces por amor la gente comete errores. Muchas veces los errores nos llevan a la infelicidad.

Es importante aprender de los errores para ser feliz.


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
